Born to be with You
by Kousei
Summary: A sweet Miaka+Taka fanfic, set after the 1st OVA...


Born to be with you

Born to be with you

By: Kousei 

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers Apply

A.N.~ This fanfic is a little bit AU, but is set immediately after the first OVA tape, where Tamahome has just given up all of his memories to be reborn in Miaka's world as Taka. It's a one-shot fic on how Taka and Miaka found each other and fell in love, just before the 2nd OVA tape. Please bare with me, as this is only my 2nd Fushigi Yuugi fic. I hope you enjoy and please read & review!!!

Miaka walked beside Yui, who was chatting away as they walked through the park. Yui and she had cut class today, Yui being bent on cheering up her heartbroken friend. Miaka smiled half-heartedly at Yui's chatter, trying hard not to focus on the pain in her heart. 'Tamahome...' She glanced down at the ring on her finger, her wedding ring, the last reminder of what she had lost. ' It wasn't meant to be...' her head whispered, but her heart knew better. "Yui, I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." Yui sighed, "Ok, I'll treat ya, come on, this looks like a good restaurant." Miaka followed Yui up the steps into the Sukunami family resturant.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Taka! Come down here, some customers are coming and I have to cook, because your mother isn't feeling well today, she's still getting over that cold." Mr. Sukunami yelled up the back stairs that led to Taka's room. "Coming!" Taka yelled back, picking up his necklace with the gold ring & red stone strung threw the chain around his neck. Buttoning up his overshirt, he trotted down the stairs, hearing the doorbell jingling as the arriving customers opened the door. "Welcome to the Sukunami family resturant." Taka's father said in greeting, holding the door open for the girls. "Taka, will you show these to ladies to a table?" He said, glancing at his son. "Sure." Said Taka, as he reached over and grabbed some menus from the side table, then looked up to see the two girls in high school uniforms. The one in front had blonde hair that went to her chin, and seemed nice enough, but the girl behind her was the one that caught Taka's attention. She had longish brown hair, a small smile on her face, and the most beautiful sparkling brown eyes he had ever seen. "Ahem...Taka, PLEASE show the ladies to their table." Taka's father said, irritation obvious in his voice. This brought Taka out of his trance. "Oh, yeah right, um right this way ladies." Taka ran a hand threw his dark blueish-black hair, and fingered the ring on his necklace absentmindedly "Why does that girl seem so familiar?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the girls were seated, the waiter introduced himself. "My name is Taka and I'll be you server this afternoon." All through his speech, his gaze had been fixed on Miaka. Yui gave Taka her drink order. "I'll have a sprite, and my friend will have..." Yui turned her head and glanced at Miaka, who was staring at Taka with a strange look on her face. "What would you like to drink?" Taka asked again, snapping Miaka out of her trance. Miaka blushed "Oh, I uh..just water for me please." She gave a small smile and then glanced away, slightly embarrassed that she had been caught staring. 'He looks just like Tamahome...' she thought to herself. Taka soon returned with their drinks, and leaned forward to grab some napkins off the table. As he leaned forward, his necklace came out of his shirt, revealing the gold ring with the red stone. Miaka and Yui gasped in unison. Miaka was to shocked to speak, only Yui had the power to squeak out the question on both their minds. "Where...where did you get that ring?" Yui stuttered, while internally thinking 'How can he have that ring? We let it float away as we came back from the book, how does he have it?' "I've had it ever since I can remember, I'm told that it was my wedding ring, given to me by my true love in a past life, and that she is also here in this world, I just haven't found her yet...her name was Miaka." Miaka gasped, tears filling her eyes, tears of happiness and hope. Taka look at her and watched as she slowly lifted her left hand, and on her ring finger, was a gold ring identical to Taka's. "Mi...Miaka?" Taka asked quietly, taking Miaka's hand in his. She nodded slowly, tears running down her cheeks. Taka smiled and gave her a passionate kiss, holding her tightly. "I've finally found you my love, I've finally found you..." He said to her. "I thought I'd never see you again..." Miaka whispered, hugging him tightly. Taka just smiled. "I was born to be with you, Miaka...I was born to be with you." Yui just stood off to the side smiling, watching the heartfelt reunion.

*~* Fin *~*


End file.
